The Angel in My Life!
by Zayane
Summary: "Os Anjos têm o poder de ajudar as vidas perdidas que estão aqui na terra... O que Deus não podia prever era que um deles iria se apaixonar por sua protegida...".
1. Prefácio

**The Angel in My Life…**

**Trailer:**

_Você terá que proteger e ajudar esta garota._

_O que ela fez?_

_Ela não está fazendo nada certo..._

_[...]_

_Deus, O Senhor poderia me conceder a vida terrena?_

_Por que meu jovem Anjo?_

_Amor..._

A morte e a vida, o Céu e a Terra, dois mundos diferentes e um AMOR proibido!

Um Anjo Em Minha Vida...

**Para desfazer todos os erros e trazer de volta as alegrias perdidas!**

**PREFÁCIO**

**Das Cinzas...**

_Desastres, incidentes, destruição._

_Dois carros, duas famílias inteiras, uma sobrevivente._

_Um carro em sua direção certa e outro na contra-mão._

_A família Mitsashi estava muito feliz depois de um belíssimo final de semana em comemoração ao aniversário de 16 anos da filha do casal em Suna, não esperava algo tão grave em sua regressão a Konoha._

_Uma tragédia, o carro que se chocou com o da família estava a mais de 100 km/h._

_Uma batida muito feia na entrada de Konoha, muitos curiosos chegavam a todo o instante, bombeiros para ajudar na retirada de corpos._

_Primeira impressão:_

_Estão todos mortos – disse o chefe do corpo de bombeiros._

_Não chefe está enganado, tem uma pessoa presa nas ferragens... Parece ser uma garota... Ela ainda respira..._

_Levada às pressas para a emergência do hospital, quando os médicos a examinaram a internaram, pois estava em coma, havia poucas chances de sobrevivência._

_Só um milagre poderia tirá-la daquele estado lamentável._

_Dois meses em coma naquele quarto de hospital sem abrir os olhos... Sem saber o que estava acontecendo._

_Um milagre:_

_Ela abriu os olhos_

_Onde-de estou? –um pouco desacordada_

_No hospital..._

_Onde estão meus pais? O que aconteceu?_

_Você sofreu um acidente e infelizmente..._

_O que? Eles morreram?_

_Infelizmente..._

_Desaguou-se em choro aquela jovem, aquilo era um choque muito grande para ela..._

_Até os anjos sentem pena dela:_

_Deus, porque o Senhor não trouxe essa garota pra cá?_

_Meu jovem anjo ela ainda tem muito que fazer na Terra..._

_Ela ainda sofrerá muito..._

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela irá perceber que está viva apenas porque Eu tenho um grande propósito na vida dela, irá perceber que nasceu de novo..._

_Perceber que ela voltou das cinzas_

_Isso... Das cinzas..._


	2. Lithium!

_**1_Lithium**_

A família Mitsashi era muito bem sucedida, uma das melhores de Konoha inteira. O casal batalhou muito para que sua filha tivesse tudo do bom e do melhor. A garota, Tenten Mitsashi, estava muito chocada. Antes de ter alta do hospital os médicos trataram de conseguir uma enfermeira para cuidar dela. Estava muito sensível e dependente, as mudanças de humor eram repentinas e incontroláveis. Suas crises de choro e tristeza lhe deixou num estado de solidão depressiva e para dormir precisava de um medicamento, este à base de um elemento químico, Lithium, um entorpecente muito forte que causava dependência.

- Foi tudo minha culpa – ela sempre dizia a si mesma – se eles não tivessem ido comemorar o meu aniversário...

- Não foi sua culpa não, foi Deus quem quis assim – disse um alguém.

- Quem está aí?

- Um amigo...

- Vá embora... Eu não quero ver ninguém... – chorando

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e com quem estava falando, mas ficou pensando no que aquela voz havia dito... Ainda que chorando...

Depois que tomou seu medicamento adormeceu. Aquilo estava sendo prazeroso pra ela, tomar o medicamento e sob efeito dele estar feliz, mesmo que depois que esse efeito passe voltasse aos prantos.

Começou a tomar os comprimidos mais do que devia, tornando-se altamente dependente.

Na manhã seguinte estava um pouco mais calma:

- Senhora Kumi será que um dia eles irão me perdoar?

- Quem Tenten? – disse Senhora Kumi, a enfermeira.

- Meus pais... Eles só morreram por que nós fomos comemorar meu aniversário...

- Mas não foi sua culpa, o destino quis assim...

- Eu os amava tanto – voltando a chorar

Ela saiu correndo pro seu quarto, quando lá chegou começou a gritar bem alto como se quisesse que o céu a ouvisse:

- Por quê? Porque eles e não eu... Por quê?

Depois disso tomou alguns comprimidos e desmaiou. A enfermeira escutou o barulho, alguns minutos depois Tenten acordou, fraca e debilitada. Sª Kumi preferiu manter os comprimidos bem longe dela. Uma intoxicação pode causar até a morte.

Deus precisava de uma solução:

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa...

- O que Mestre?

- Alguém para guia-la...

- Quem?

- Tenho quase certeza, meu anjo... Quase certeza...

_**Fim do 1º Capítulo.**_


	3. Before the Dawn!

_**2_Before The Dawn**_

Uma explicação seria o bastante, um motivo, um consolo, um acerto no meio de tantos erros...

Tudo que aquela garota precisava: respostas.

Eis que Deus toma uma decisão:

Antes do amanhecer...

Antes do amanhecer o quê Mestre? – disse o anjo braço direito de Deus

O sofrimento daquela garota terá um fim antes do amanhecer!

Como?

Um anjo chamado Neji!

Eu? Como assim?

Você será a luz para aquela alma perdida... Você foi aquele que sentiu pena dela merece ser a pessoa que irá ajudá-la...

Pessoa?

Sim. Você terá que ser uma pessoa e isso pode deixar que consigo...

E eu vou fazer o quê?

Você vai ser uma pessoa normal, estudar na mesma escola que ela...

Senhor, mas como assim?

Você será o novo aluno da escola onde ela estuda, ela ficou quase três meses sem ir a escola. Você terá que puxar conversa...

Entendo... Quando?

Amanhã... Ao amanhecer...

Tenten já não estava mais tomando tantos remédios, mas ainda continuava triste, sua melhor amiga foi à única pessoa que conversou abertamente durante esses três meses.

Meiga e doce essa era Hinata Hyuuga, a melhor e única amiga de Tenten. Era ela que fazia com que Tenten não se sentisse tão sozinha no mundo e era o único motivo dela querer voltar pra escola...

A garota dos olhos cor-de-chocolate acabara de acordar, um pouco mais confiante do que nos últimos dias. Hoje seria o dia em que enfrentava o mundo depois da morte de seus pais:

"Acho que já estou melhor, meus remédios funcionam"

Depois de vestir seu uniforme escuta algo familiar:

Tenten, sua amiga Hinata está aqui...

Manda-a vir aqui pro meu quarto Sª Kumi.

Hinata entrou e deu um abraço bem apertado nela

Hinata você veio aqui ontem e já estava morrendo de saudades

É eu também – com seu jeitinho tímido

Sei lá Hináh me deu uma vontade enorme de ir à escola...

Dizem que quando isso acontece e por que algo de bom vai acontecer...

Será que sim

Eu creio por que na escola foi matriculado um aluno novo...

Boy?

Sim. Ele não daqui não eu acho

Tenho um pressentimento que ele será alguém que eu conheço...

Eu não o conheço... Vamos pra escola lá saberemos se você conhece ou não

Quando elas iam saindo Tenten escuta algo:

Boa Sorte...

Hinata foi você que me disse boa sorte?

Eu não. Deve ser impressão sua...

É deve ser mesmo...

Aquela voz era familiar aos ouvidos, mas deixou isso de lado e foi para escola.

Ainda tinha um dia muito empolgante pela frente só que ela mesma não sabia...

_**Fim do 2º Capítulo.**_


End file.
